K-9
by VampireBond
Summary: Having faced a city of ruins with only a collar with his name on it, Weed #9 must hurry to find more dogs to take down the monstrous Kaibutsu. Rated T for blood, violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 ** _I DO NOT own 9 or Ginga Nagaraboshi Gin/Densetsu Weed! All rights belong to their original owners._**

 ** _Also, just to list the cast, here they are:_**

 ** _9=Weed_**

 ** _8=Moss_**

 ** _7=John_**

 ** _6=Tesshin  
5=Jerome_**

 ** _3 &4=Ken & Kagetora _**

**_2=Akatora_**

 ** _1=Kurojaki_**

 ** _Almost the rest of the dogs are dead. And, just so you know, I also compared the dolls' personalities with the dog's, trying to see which character's personalities would compare and match with each other._**

 ** _Anyway, that's the basic set up. I hope you all have a good read! Please review!_**

[LINE BREAK]

Sweat poured down from Oroshi Yuki's pale face as he struggled to fasten the last collar on one of nine dogs in front of him. Two of them were German Shepherds – one black and lightly cream with iron grey markings on his snout and under his eyes while the other was the standard black and beige coloring. One of them was a large brown English Mastiff with a black muzzle and scars on said muzzle and his right elbow. The fourth and fifth were another pale grey Kai-Ken and a reddish-brown Great Dane with two scars raking horizontally across his right eye. Two Shikoku dogs – a large black one with one eye and an iron grey colored with a white underbelly (both males) – stood together like father and son. Finally, a strangely blue colored Akita with a literal Tiger-Stripe pattern titled is head in confusion at Oroshi's worried-stricken face as soon as he had strapped and buckled the last collar onto said Tora-Ge puppy.

"My dogs," Oroshi breathed, his voice coming out in rasp due to the panic that filled his heart. "No, my friends, all nine of you will be entrusted with keeping the rest of both humanity and dog-kind alike alive."

He looked at the black Shikoku, picking up a scythe from the floor and gently prying the black dog's mouth open. As soon as the mouth had closed down on the wooden part of the scythe, Oroshi gazed into the black dog's eyes. "Kurojaki #1," he whispered, "you will be the one to lead the rest of this last remaining dog resistance to victory."

Oroshi glanced down at the red Kai-Ken's collar, reading it out loud, "Akatora #2. Your bravery and fearlessness will also be of great help in helping your friends gather up their courage in themselves."

The elderly man looked over at the grey Kai-Ken and the scarred Great Dane. "With your guys' teamwork," he whispered, "I have no doubt that you'll be able to overcome any challenge given to you – Ken #3 and Kagetora #4."

Oroshi gladly hugged the black and cream German Shepherd in his arms, whispering to him, "You've always been one of my best dogs – loyal, skilled, and brave. Such three words can be no better to describe you, Jerome #5. I hope you will aid my greatest ally in his needs for strength, skill, and speed."

Yuki then faced the iron grey Shikoku, smiling with pride. "Hello, my old friend," he said, gently scratching the grey dog on the head. "May your Ninja-skills and calm mind be of great need in the war that's about to come, Tesshin #6."

"John #7," Yuki chuckled, "I hope to God that you – my dear friend – will be able to control that temper of yours. But you're still one of my favorite dogs."

The man's emerald eyes gazed with awe at the large English Mastiff, gently placing a hand on his bulky shoulders. He chuckled softly. "Built as a bull, Moss #8," he told the Mastiff, "and just as scary."

Oroshi finally glanced at the blue Tora-Ge Akita, smiling. "And the one who will bring back peace to all," he whispered, gazing deeply into the Akita's eyes. "Weed #9. Your kind heart and sense of justice will be rewarding to the fate of all humanity and canine-kind. May you ever be the merciful, yet brave and skilled little pup you are."

Every single one of the dogs was paralyzed with a serum that would cause them to sleep for a period of roughly three months. But in those three months, humanity and the rest of all dogs would be nearly extinct . . . and there would only be these nine brave dogs to guard the future of what was sure to come.

Before Oroshi could move even an inch, there was a loud CRASH of glass from behind him. A massive shape of tan mane blew by the human, almost seemingly in the blink of an eye. A blur was the only thing to be seen before a scream of agony echoed throughout the lab, blood streaked the white walls and coats, and gore was revealed in Oroshi's bald head. A loud triumphant bloodthirsty roar could be heard from miles away as the tan shape instantly left the scene before it, never noticing the nine dogs it had left alive . . .

 ** _What do you guys think so far?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A pair of bright-blue eyes blinked open, slowly taking in the scenery before the figure. A small black nose sniffed the air, causing a large whiff of dust to drift into the nostrils of the nose's owner. A short white muzzle puffed out the same whiff of dust, causing the figure – a young blue-furred Akita puppy – to sneeze. A collar wrapped around his neck, revealing the young dog's name – Weed #9.

"What is going on?" he muttered to himself, looking at the broken metallic equipment. The large chicken-wired cages were split open, like a banana peel in three different sections. The tiled metallic floor – which was once clean – was now stained with long-dried blood. Pawprints trailed and littered the floor, as Weed saw that the trail of bloodied pawprints lead out an already broken window.

"I'll just have to investigate this," Weed announced to himself, leaping from the floor of the lab and towards the window. His tiny paws barely reached the window sill, but finally with the right spring of his hind legs, he hurled himself out of the broken-in lab and easily landed on all four of his paws.

Exhaling, Weed's eyes turned around from the window and glanced upwards, only to come to a horrific sight. Every building that once had been a lovely and beautiful home was now a splintered piece of wood. The grass that had once littered everywhere on the ground had all but turned to ashes. The wonderfully blue sky had faded from its wonderful hue towards a disgusting grey color, making no help in seeing where he was going.

"Hello!" Weed howled impulsively, wanting nothing more than to hear another's voice – dog or human. Even a warning growl would've been like music to his ears in this dead silence.

As if his prayers have been answered, a low growl came from his far right. "Hey, you!" Weed turned around to see a red Kai-Ken, whose eyes were filled with angry curiosity. "Would you please shut up? Do you want that monster to hear us?"

"Monster?" Weed asked, rather curiously. "Is he the one who did–" He looked around at the ruins that surrounded him "–all of this?"

"Yes," the Kai-Ken snarled, "and killed our human friend." His features eventually calmed down as the Kai-Ken realized he was talking to a puppy. "I'm Akatora #2." He sat down on his haunches and allowed Weed to see the Kai-Ken's name embedded into the collar. He finally saw Weed's own collar and smiled slightly, "Weed #9, huh? I guess you're one of us then."

"One of us?" Weed asked, forgetting to keep his voice down. "You mean there's more of you?"

"Shut it," Akatora snapped, looking around him and the Akita-puppy. His brown eyes shone with calmness and friendliness as he whispered, "If you want to survive, you're going to have to follow me, alright? And keep your head low."

"Alright," Weed agreed, finally doing as the Kai-Ken instructed. His body was crouched so low that he could've been invisible to anything below him, as he was literally smaller than any ruined building, street sign, or even broken down traffic light.

For a few minutes, the Akita puppy was doing well, having not made a single sound. There was no wind, so their scent wouldn't have been able to drift in any direction. Not a single bird was around, warning every living thing with a chirping sound that would've given away their position. It would seem like all was according to plan.

However, as Weed came across a bit of broken glass, his right front paw carefully stepped over the flat surface, but then slipped. A tiny shard broke off of the flat edge and easily splintered his small paw, causing him to whimper with pain. "Ouch!" he yelped, causing Akatora to spin his head around with anger.

"What did I say, you fool?" Akatora hissed, glaring down at the Akita's paw. "Lift your paw now!" However, as soon as Weed had done such a thing, Akatora felt the scruff of his neck get picked up by two enormous black-lipped jaws. Lifting Akatora off of the ground with ease was the monstrosity Kaibutsu!

The genetically mutated German Shepherd was more than twelve feet long and eighteen-feet in height. He had the black lips, eye markings, and back of a German Shepherd, but also gained some odd yet menacing additional features. His entire neck was covered in thick and extremely long mane, like a lion's. His entire left front leg and left side of his chest were literally skinless, revealing every single vein, artery, and muscle strand in his exposed skin. Chains protruded from the monster's hips, adding onto his frightening appearance.

Weed, having never seen anything like this before, shivered absolute horror. Being new to this already dying world was more than spine-tingling enough. But this monster gave him a brand-new sense of utter terror, as he was literally frozen in place.

"Weed!" Akatora shouted. "Run! Get out of here!" When Weed didn't respond, Akatora snarled to himself and – using all of his muscles – twisted his body so that his belly was in Kaibutsu's mouth.

"What?" Kaibutsu mocked. "You want your belly ripped open? I can do that for you, you idiot Kai-dog!"

"Not likely," Akatora snarled, aiming a mouthful of fangs at the monster's own snout. As soon as he bit down hard, Kaibutsu released the Kai-dog in pain, causing him to fall to the ground. Having staggered to his feet, Akatora barked to Weed, "Run, you fool! Do you want to die too?"

Weed's mind instantly burned with recovery and his instantly used his legs to flee from all sight. Finally found a place where he could witness the fight, he watched in helpless horror as Akatora dueled with the monstrosity viciously biting into his exposed skin and flesh. However, he was exposed as Kaibutsu grabbed the Kai-dog in his jaws and easily ripped him right off of his chest, causing Akatora to shred a large chunk of flesh out of Kaibutsu.

The genetically mutated German Shepherd howled in great agony and eventually staggered, allowing Akatora to yell at Weed. "Go, Weed! Find the others! They'll avenge me! You must get to the remaining dog resistance at once! Go! NOW!"

"Your friend might be able to find resistance," Kaibutsu licked his fangs, "but you – and you alone – are no match for my extreme power!" He sneered, his jaws still bearing grasp on Akatora. "Go ahead. Allow your friend to escape. Let him bring his friends. You will all fall before my might." Without another word, the monstrous Shepherd bounded away with Akatora held captive in his massive mouth.

Weed, having seen more than enough, gaped in utter shock by what he'd witnessed with his own eyes. A Kai-Ken, whom he'd barely met, sacrificed his own life in order to save the young Akita. A dog with extreme bravery, completely unmatched by any other dog he'd seen. However, the utter bewilderment left Weed dazed and confused as he finally collapsed to the ground, unaware of the new shadow creeping above him.

 ** _What do you think so far? Kicking off already, right? Should I continue?_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wake up, pal," a friendly voice called to Weed.

"Careful, Ken," another voice warned. "He might be dangerous."

A third voice scoffed. "Please. What can one measly puppy do against me?"

A fourth and calm voice responded with, "John, hold your tongue. Let's see what he has to say about our missing friend, Akatora."

"I say let's bring him to our Leader Kurojaki," a fifth deep voice suggested. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind another dog in our small army."

"And let a mere puppy run in our resistance?" John's – whoever he was – voice scoffed. "For all we know he could be one of those monsters' scouts."

"John," a calm, but cold voice snapped, "it's wrong to judge others by their looks alone. Let's see what the puppy has to say."

Weed, finally deciding what to do, carefully opened his eyes and witnessed six dogs – two German Shepherd, a pale grey Kai-Ken, a brown Great Dane, a Shikoku, and a muscular Mastiff – surrounding him, each one of them bearing their own expressions on their faces.

"Where am I?" Weed asked, deeply confused. "Who are you? What's going on?"

"It's a long story," the Shikoku responded calmly and politely. "I believe you know Akatora. Do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

"He was taken away by some large monstrous German Shepherd," Weed told the Shikoku grimly. "He fought like real dog, showing no fear whatsoever." He then got back on track. "Are you the resistance he mentioned?"

"Yes," the Kai-dog stated proudly, "we're the K-9s. The last defenders of this city of rubble and ruins." He pointed to his collar. "I'm Kagetora #3, young pup. This–" He gestured to the Great Dane "–is Ken #4, my best friend."

"My name is Jerome #5," the white German Shepherd responded.

"I'm Moss #8," the Mastiff greeted.

The other Shepherd scoffed. "John #7," he introduced himself with an arrogant grin.

"Ninja-Dog Tesshin #6, at your service," the Shikoku met Weed with a gentle smile.

"I'm Weed #9," the Akita puppy said softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." He paused. "What's the reason you're all here? Why aren't there more dogs?"

"Our owner Oroshi," Jerome explained, "had died in order give all nine of us, including you, the task of exterminating the monster known as Kaibutsu. Aside from our Leader Kurojaki, we're the only dogs in said resistance."

"What happened to all of others?" Weed asked, fearing the obvious answer.

"Dead," Tesshin replied with calm fear, sending a bolt of horror through Weed's entire body, "as Kaibutsu killed all but our small group. We're literally the last dogs on Earth itself."

"And your mission to kill this Kaibutsu?" Weed asked.

"So far," Jerome told him, "we've never seen a weakness in such a monster as that. His skin is incredibly tough, tougher than ours. His entire body – as you've seen – is massive, fifteen times the size of any mere Mastiff. He is vicious beyond comparison."

"Wait!" Weed remembered, his ears shooting up in recognition. "There might be a weakness in him! Akatora had grabbed the monster by the left unskinned flank and easily tore a chunk right out of him! Maybe, if we can at least attempt to rip out his heart, we'll win this battle!"

"How are you so sure?" John questioned suspiciously. "Did you actually see Akatora do such a thing?"

"Yes." Weed's bright blue eyes – filled with honest determination – didn't lie, even for a brief millisecond. He soon hesitated. "How many of you are strong fighters?"

"We _all_ are," John replied arrogantly. He smirked at Moss. "Though Fatso might be a bit slow in his inability to move out of the way."

"Watch your tongue, John-bastard," Moss warned jokingly, but held his head up high to make his appearance even more intimidating. His appearance even made John stare warily at the Mastiff and slowly back away.

"Who is your leader?" Weed asked. "Can I see him to find out what this is all about?"

"Of course," Tesshin replied, politely bowing his head. Eventually, Weed and the rest of the dog resistance followed suit, the Akita puppy having no idea of who this "leader" was, but eager to see what kind of dog he was.

 ** _What do you think so far? Is it getting good? Do you like the numbers I picked out for each Ginga dog? Does each Ginga dog represent their numbers exactly?_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Weed followed the six other dogs to a large broken down room, where a giant shredded mattress of a bed stood upright. Upon the bed lay a black Shikoku, whom seemed to resonate a certain power but also an aura of unease. His left ear was slightly torn at the tip and his right eye was nothing more than a cross-like scar.

"Kurojaki #1," Jerome greeted the other dog with respect, "we've found someone. Another one of our numbers."

"One of our numbers?" Kurojaki asked suspiciously. He looked from the corner of his only eye at Weed, with the same single eye glimmering with anger. "What is this little brat doing here?!"

"Father, wait!" Tesshin leaped in front of Weed protectively. "He's one of us!"

Kurojaki stood off from his bed and leaped down toward Weed's height, examining him with heavy caution. His black nose carefully sniffed the Akita puppy, his lips rolling back in a silent snarl. His single eye narrowed at Weed with utter distain, though the sight of Weed's Tora-Ge fur caught a slight gleam of interest in his mind. He narrowed an ear toward Weed's chest, listening for the sound of a heartbeat.

 _Possibly trying to see if I'm real or not,_ Weed thought to himself. He looked as the black Shikoku lifted his ear away from his chest, seeing Kurojaki growl.

"Which one of you found him?" Kurojaki demanded.

"Akatora," Jerome responded calmly, "though he sacrificed himself to save Weed. Had he not have done that, we wouldn't have found the last of our resistance against Kaibutsu."

"You saw that Kaibutsu-bastard take off with our comrade?!" Kurojaki growled, instantly picking something off of the ground and swing it at the Akita pup furiously. "And you didn't do a damn thing about it?!"

Weed, having finally seen that Kurojaki was holding a scythe, whirled around and ducked beneath the vicious looking blade, having it caught tight in one of the bed posts. While the black Shikoku struggled to free his blade, Weed took the initiative to slam his head hard into Kurojaki's flank, causing him to roll around while Weed landed perfectly on his paws. Kurojaki recovered from his fall, but was met with a much harder headbutt and became dazed and confused for a brief millisecond. However, Weed was more than ready and – before the Shikoku could even think about moving – leaped for Kurojaki's neck; or so the Shikoku thought. As soon as Kurojaki leaped, Weed swung his body around and aimed a hard kick to the single-eyed dog's face, causing him to impact his back with the very same bedpost that held his scythe. Finally, with a final breath of exhaustion, Kurojaki collapsed to the broken-up wooden floor, knocked out.

"Damn!" John breathed, honestly impressed by Weed's skill and speed. "Little kid can kick some ass!"

"He could've been a great Ninja-dog," Tesshin agreed.

Ken and Kagetora were also in awe of Weed's prowess. "What a kid!" they gasped at the same time.

Moss, though he was heavily muscular, gazed at Weed nervously. "I might be Monster of the Misty Mountains," he said, "but I know true strength when I see it. Little kid's got guts!"

Jerome approached Weed, deeply interested. "What was your name again?" he asked, more curious than anyone else.

"Weed," the Akita puppy responded. He glanced nervously down at the floor. "I'm sorry for attacking your Leader," he apologized, "but I was doing what I meant to do – defending myself in the heat of battle."

"Ha ha ha!" Kurojaki stood up from his unconsciousness and grinned at Weed. "Well, well, well, Weed. I must say I'm impressed. You might be no Ninja-Dog, but you're very fast and skilled in battle, despite being a mere brat."  
"I'm no brat," Weed barked. "I'm Weed, the son of the Legendary Gin, Leader of Ohu!"

"Whom has died," John hissed, causing Weed to look at the black and beige Shepherd with confused horror. "That's right, Weed. Your father had given his life to defend the dogs of Ohu while fighting with Kaibutsu. He lasted a lot longer than what was originally planned, but in the end, the monster took his life."

"My father?" Weed gasped.

"I thought it was time you knew about such a tragedy," Jerome said grimly. "That's why Kurojaki was so suspicious of you. He thought you were going to end up like your father – skilled and brave but also very foolish. He didn't want to have another Gin-double sacrificing his own life for a monster he couldn't stop."

Weed, who could've cried over his father's sudden death, instead smiled proudly. "At least, I knew he was a brave Leader," he finally told everyone. "If giving your single life for one dog race wasn't true loyalty and bravery, then I don't know what is. That being said, I am proud to have been born from a courageous father such as Gin."

"You're not upset?" John asked, utterly shocked. "You're not going to get revenge?"

"Not for my father," Weed told the Shepherd, to everyone's shock. He then leaped high towards the window above and looked out towards the distance. Disgusting pale clouds surrounded a tall mountain looking structure.

"But," the Akita proceeded with a brave face, "we can't let Akatora suffer the same fate as my father, especially since he was so close as to surrender himself to the monster in order to save me." He leaped down from the window and stood in front of his fellow dogs, saying something that shocked them all, "I say we choose our best warriors and head out to save Akatora!"

 ** _Damn, Weed! You're really taking initiative! What do you think of Weed's reaction to his father's death? I understand that it wasn't completely understandable, but Weed's not the type to go after others in revenge (most of the time)._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you serious?" John nearly laughed, soon ceasing his chuckle as soon as Weed glared at him with deadly seriousness. He then growled. "You're saying you want us to lose more of our resistance, just to save one comrade?!"

"At least he's being considerate, John," Ken soothed the Shepherd. "I'm pretty sure you would've done the same for Gin, wouldn't you have?"

John began to argue, but then remembered his greatest comrade's demise and silently wished it could've been him instead of Gin. Having been reminded of Gin's courage and skill, having seen such a thing in Weed with his own eyes, he breathed in reluctant anger but found himself smiling. "Who should accompany you on your journey to rescue Akatora?" he asked.

Weed looked around and examined his comrades. He knew Jerome had a hidden talent within himself, one that the Akita pup hadn't seen yet, but would eventually witness. Tesshin seemed more than flexible, strong, and skilled enough to (momentarily) wound Kaibutsu with his own fangs and might've had the necessary willpower to escape if needed. Ken and Kagetora would've made a deadly duo, but Weed sensed a slight inexperienced vibe from the two friends; so bringing them along was out of the question. John was obviously arrogant and hotheaded, possibly not being afraid of even hell itself, but those two traits would've easily gotten himself killed. Moss looked extremely strong, but wasn't as agile or limber as the other dogs appeared to be.

Having finally decided on his decisions, he announced to his comrades, "Jerome! Tesshin! John! You three will be the ones to accompany me on our mission to save Akatora!"

"You know that monster will be waiting for you too as well," John warned. "You all might get killed this time."

"If we're meant to die, for the good of man-kind," Weed responded, "then so be it." After watching John sigh in irritation, he focused all of his attention on his rescue crew. "Aright, everyone! Let's go!"

"Yes!" All at once John, Jerome, and Tesshin agreed with howls of eagerness and courage, something that would've made Kaibutsu's bones chilled. However, they were all unaware of the mutated Shepherd's motives and his own plans that were set into motions.

 ** _Is it getting better? Am I keeping everyone in their correct personalities? Should I continue? Please rate and review! ;)_**


End file.
